Changes
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: Ryan comes back to work after a two week vacation, completely changed.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Author's note:

I got this idea from all the fanfics some authors started but never finished. This story takes place during season 5.

**A/N**: I own nothing! Read & Review please!

* * *

**Changes**

**Chapter 1**

Ryan Wolfe let out a long irritated sigh and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel nervously. He looked at his watch for the thousandth time that morning and groaned. He was late for work. Worse, it was his first day back in two weeks and he was supposed to have gotten to a crime scene more than an hour ago.

He finally made it to the Delano Hotel where they had been called to. He parked his car, turned off the engine and rubbed his face with his hands. He really was having a crappy morning and now, whoever was working the crime scene would have his head. Wincing, he grabbed his kit and climbed out of the car.

Ryan nodded at the officers he crossed on his way to the hotel room where the victim had been found. He stepped inside and set his kit on the floor. He looked around as he put his gloves on, taking in the crime scene. The curtains were drawn and the bed, unmade. Some clothes had been thrown on a chair. There was a large puddle of blood on the floor next to the bed, where the body had probably been lying before it was released.

His partner was nowhere to be seen, but he could see this room had already been processed. He could hear movement coming from the bathroom so he silently walked up to it and pushed the door open. Eric Delko was in the room, taking pictures.

"Delko."

The taller man smirked dryly and turned his back to him. "You took your sweet time getting here, Wolfe!"

Ryan winced and looked down. "Sorry. There were some things I needed to take care of. But I'm here now! What would you like me to do?"

Eric looked at him and gave him a dirty look. "You can grab your things and go back to the lab. I'm done processing the crime scene."

Ryan sighed and nodded. He knew apologizing again wouldn't make things any better. Delko wasn't happy, and with good reason; he would have been really irritated if he had done the same thing to him. "Fine. I'll see you at the lab." Shaking his head, he walked back to where he had left his kit, picked it back up and left the room. 'What a great way to come back to work.'

He finally made it inside the lab about ten minutes later. As he stepped off the elevator, he was immediately greeted by Calleigh, who was picking up some documents from the front desk. "Hey handsome! It's good to have you back!"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Thanks."

Calleigh gave him one of her bright smiles and followed him as they made their way down the hall. "So I heard your two-week vacation wasn't enough! You wanted to take today off too?"

Ryan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not you too. I already apologized to Delko. Something unexpected came up and I had to take care of it. That's it. I'm just unlucky it happened today."

Calleigh nodded and pointed at his collar. "Does this _something unexpected_ have something to do with the peanut butter stain you have on your shirt?"

He looked down at the stain and rolled his eyes. "This day has just started and I can't wait for it to end." He mumbled, not even trying to clean the spot.

Calleigh stopped walking, touched his arm and waited for him to look at her. "How was your vacation anyway? I mean, you had two weeks off, and you look more tired than before you left." She gave him a concerned look, her eyes searching his. "Did something happen?"

Ryan sighed and shook his head. "I just had to get used to a lot of changes… It'll be alright." He gave her a little smile. "But right now, I've got to make it up to Delko for being late. I'll catch you later, okay?"

The blond gave him a small unsure smile and nodded. "Okay!" He could see she wasn't buying his excuse but didn't want to pressure him. He gave her a weak smile and watched her walking away. Sighing, he continued his way to trace. 'You'll find out what's going on soon enough, Cal.' He thought, shaking his head.

XXXXXX

"Hey, Wolfe. Found anything?"

Ryan looked up from the shirt he was examining and shook his head. "No. Nothing out of the ordinary." He sighed and rubbed his eyes quickly. "And I haven't found anything on all the other vic's clothes either."

Eric frowned and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Ryan's cell phone ringing. Ryan gave him an apological look and answered it. "Wolfe."

Eric kept watching him as his face went from curious to panicked in a matter of seconds. "What? That's not possible… Is she alright?" Ryan gave a long sigh and closed his eyes, defeated. "Fine. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

It was Delko's turn to sigh as he pointed at the evidence scattered on the table. "You're leaving me alone with all the work again?"

Ryan cringed as he put his cell phone back in his pocket and took off his lab coat. "I'm sorry man… I really have to go. I would leave you if it weren't important."

The darker man shook his head. "What's so important that you can't even do your job?" He called after him, watching him leave the room in a hurry.

XXXXXX

"Something's definitely not right with Wolfe."

Calleigh looked up from the documents she was studying to see Delko walking inside the room. "What are you talking about, Eric?"

He shrugged and put his two hands on the table. "He left me alone with all the work, again."

She frowned. "This is not like him."

Eric snorted. "What's not like him? Acting impulsively without thinking about others? I think it's just like him."

"Eric, you shouldn't say things like that. I saw him this morning… I thought he looked… preoccupied." She sighed. "Instead of criticizing him, you should offer him some help. He definitely looks like he could need it right now."

The Cuban pursed his lips and nodded his head against his will. "Right."

Calleigh nodded and grinned. "Right." She made her away around the table to go stand next to him and laid her hand on his arm. "Can I help you with anything?"

Eric sighed and nodded at her, giving her a small thankful smile. "Yeah. I'd really appreciate some help."

"Then let's go! I can spare a couple of hours."

* * *

**SO??????????**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **ALRIGHT I know you probably already have an idea about what's gonna happen... And you're RIGHT!!! I looooove sappy stories....

READ AND REVIEW PWEAAAAAAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ryan stepped off the elevator and started walking towards the trace lab.

"Glad you could finally join us, Mr. Wolfe."

He cringed and turned around to face his not-so-pleased-looking boss. He was late. Again. "I'm sorry H. I just had to take care of something."

"You've been using that same excuse all week." Horatio sighed and took his glasses off. "Does this have something to do with the recent changes in your life?"

Ryan rubbed his eyebrow. "Yeah… it's really difficult… But it'll be fine, Horatio. I promise, as soon as we get used to each other and get a routine going, it's gonna be fine."

"I believe you Mr. Wolfe. But me believing you is not the problem. The people you work with have started complaining about your new habits." Horatio sighed, clearly irritated. "And frankly, I've run out of excuses to cover your back."

Ryan nodded. They had every right to be annoyed with him. Hell, when Delko had started doing the same thing, he was the first one to complain about it! He had been back for a week now and every day, something had come up. He was always either late for work, or had to leave in a hurry. He could see the looks his coworkers were sending him and he hated it. Everyone had tried getting some information out of him, but no one had succeeded. He knew they were concerned about him, but he couldn't tell them. Not yet.

He was just… not ready. He needed everything to settle down before involving more people in this. Even his closest friends.

The only person he had been forced to tell his situation to was Horatio. He knew he could trust him to keep his secret, but he understood his position. His teammates were not happy and he had nothing but empty excuses to tell them.

"Look, H, I'm gonna go see Calleigh and help her out with the evidence they found this morning." He snorted. "She's about the only one here who still talks to me so…"

Horatio nodded and looked at him sternly. "You do that. And remember, if you need help, everyone here will be happy to give you a hand."

Ryan stared at him for a few seconds and slowly nodded. He knew his friends would be ready to help him out… he just wasn't sure _he_ was. He watched his boss walking away for a few more seconds and sighed again. 'Go find Calleigh.'

XXXXX

Eric was making his way towards Valera's DNA lab and looked up when he heard the elevator doors opening. A white-haired woman stepped onto the floor, holding a young girl in her arms. She looked around, unsure of whom she was supposed to talk to, so Eric decided to help her out.

"May I help you, ma'am?"

The woman gave him a nervous smile and nodded. "Yes. I'm looking for Ryan Wolfe."

Delko opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by a hand touching his shoulder. "It's okay Eric, I'll take care of it." He nodded quietly at Horatio, who approached the elderly woman and laid his hand on her back. "If you'll just follow me, ma'am…" He guided her towards his office.

As she turned and walked with Horatio, Eric finally got a good look at the little girl's face. She looked to be about three or four years old. Her little arms were wrapped around the old woman's neck. At first he had thought she was asleep, since her small brown head was laid on top of the woman's shoulder, but her eyes were wide opened. As the woman carried her down the hall, her large hazel eyes focused on him. She looked so sad… no child should ever have this look in their eyes.

"Hey Eric, what are you doing?"

Eric jumped slightly and turned his head towards the voice. Calleigh was standing next to him, a curious look on her face. He shook his head and glanced one last time in the little girl's direction. "I was just heading to Valera's lab… Does Wolfe have family here in Miami?"

Calleigh thought for a few seconds and nodded her head. "I think I remember him talking about an uncle who lives in Miami."

Eric frowned and shook his head. "No grandmother, nieces…"

Calleigh shook her head. "No. I know he has a niece, but she's not in Miami… Why are you so interested in Ryan's relatives all of a sudden?"

Eric shrugged. "An old woman came in looking for Ryan. I was just wondering…"

"Hey Delko!" Eric's eyebrows shot up and he turned his head. Valera was standing in front of her lab, an irritated look on her face. "Do you want these results or not? Because I could always send them by pigeon mail, but it could take a little longer…"

Eric grimaced. "Valera, since when are you so eager to give us your results, huh? We usually have to beg fo…" He lost track of what he was saying as he spotted Ryan stepping off the elevator. He looked anxious. He quickly walked past them, not even glancing in their direction, and made his way towards Horatio's office.

"Ryan?" Calleigh called, concerned. Seeing as he didn't even look back at her, she frowned.

Eric shrugged. "I have a feeling those visitors might be the reasons why he's been acting so 'un-Wolfe-like' lately."

Calleigh sighed and put her hand on his arm. "If he wants to tell us, he will." She looked at Valera, who was still standing with her hands on her waist, an impatient look on her face. "Let's go see what Valera found for us, Eric."

The Cuban nodded quietly and followed the short blond to the DNA lab.

Valera lifted her hands in the air. "FINALLY!!!"

A couple of minutes later, Calleigh and Eric walked out of the lab, results in hand. Both stopped abruptly as they saw the old woman from before walking quickly towards the elevators. Ryan was following her, carrying the little girl in his arms. The small girl was holding onto him the same way she had with the old woman, but this time, her face was hidden into his neck.

Calleigh and Eric glanced at each other, raised their eyebrows and looked back at them. Ryan waited with the woman until the elevator doors opened and let her step in, murmuring a few words to her. The woman shook her head and disappeared as the doors closed. Ryan finally turned around and spotted his coworkers, who were staring at him.

He gave a defeated sigh and walked towards them, stroking the little girl's back. "Eric. Calleigh."

"Ryan?" They both answered at the same time. "Is everything okay, Ryan?" Calleigh asked, looking at the little girl her friend was holding.

Ryan shook his head. "Not really." He sighed. "But it will be." He touched the little girl's hair and cocked his head, trying to get a look at her face. "Leni, I'd like you to meet my friends." The little girl didn't lift her head, just turned it slightly, and looked at them through her bangs.

Calleigh leaned closer and gave her a large warm smile. "Hi! Pleased to meet you Leni. I'm Calleigh and this tall man here is Eric."

The small girl's eyes travelled from Calleigh to Eric, who gave her a little wave.

Ryan looked up and gave them an awkward smile. "Cal, Eric, this is Leni Wolfe… my daughter."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please... don't tell me you didn't know.... How d'you like it? Want more???


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's really appreciated!!! Hope you like this new chapter… I've been really trying to get the characters right… so here it is!!!!

**Read and review please!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Calleigh filled three mugs with fresh coffee, brought them on the table, and sat on a chair next to Eric. Ryan smiled and pulled his mug closer. "Thanks, Cal."

"You're welcome, babe." She gave him one of her bright smiles and brought her own cup to her lips. Eric pointed at the bundle on Ryan's lap. "I think she's asleep."

Ryan lifted an eyebrow and looked down at his daughter's face. She was straddling his lap, her face hidden in his chest. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly opened. Ryan smiled and gently brushed her hair away from her face. "She's exhausted."

He glanced behind him and carefully stood from his chair. He carried his daughter to the couch and slowly laid her down on it. Leni whimpered and moved a little but finally settled down, still asleep. Ryan sighed, looked down at her for a few seconds and went back to sit on his chair.

Calleigh smiled, looking at the sleeping child. "How old is she?"

"She just turned four."

She nodded and stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. 'He has a four year old daughter and he never told us?' She thought. Sure, she knew Ryan wasn't really the type of guy who liked to open up and talk about his personal life, but this was huge… she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to this news.

"So, Wolfe. You have a daughter." Eric winced as Calleigh slapped his arm, slightly offended at his tone.

Ryan gave a long sigh and slowly nodded. "Yes. I have a daughter."

"And you were planning on telling us when…?

Ryan sighed and glanced at his daughter again. "It's complicated. I didn't want to tell you about it before…" he sighed again. "… before being sure I could _at least_ know what I was doing." He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed his eyes. "But if you have a few minutes…"

Calleigh nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. "We do."

"Right." Ryan sighed and thought for a few seconds. "I dated this girl, Sarah Turner, a few years ago." He grinned. "She was a patrol officer, just like I was." He put his elbows on the table and shook his head. "Anyway, we dated for a few months but then she decided to move to Chicago. She was offered a great job opportunity there, so she took it." He sighed and shot another quick glance towards the couch. "We tried the long distance relationship thing, but of course it didn't work out. We stopped seeing each other after a few weeks and both moved on."

He paused. "Two years later, I got a call from Sarah, telling me I had a daughter. She said she had tried hiding her from me; she didn't want me to feel responsible for her. But Leni was getting older, and she had started feeling horrible for not telling me." He sighed. "That was a little more than two years ago."

"Wow." Calleigh and Eric were both in shock. "Must have been difficult finding out you had a child you never knew about."

Ryan cringed and nodded. "It was. But it was even worse not being able to see her every day. Sarah sent me pictures, videos. I talked to her on the phone when she got a little older. I also visited a few times. But Leni wasn't old enough to really realize who I was… up until recently."

"Why is she in Miami now?"

Ryan grimaced and let out a long pained sigh as he looked at his daughter's sleeping form. "Sarah was in a car accident three weeks ago. She didn't make it."

Calleigh reached across the table and put her hand on top of his. "So that explains the two-week vacation."

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. Sarah had decided that if anything was to happen to her, I would get full custody of Leni. So, I went to Chicago, packed her things and brought her out here."

He looked towards the couch again and grinned. Leni, still sound asleep, had stuck her thumb into her mouth. Ryan stood, walked to the couch and sat carefully. He pulled her hand away from her mouth, but Leni whimpered and stuck it back in. "I used to do the same thing at her age."

Calleigh looked at them and smiled. She couldn't help thinking how beautiful they were together. She could see the pride on Ryan's face as he stared at his young daughter. "She's gorgeous."

Ryan looked up at her and smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Eric nodded, finished his coffee and stood. "Poor thing looks exactly like you." They all laughed quietly and stared at the little girl again. She had soft brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders. They had all got a glimpse of her huge hazel eyes, identical to her father's. She was frowning, making her look deep in thoughts even in her sleep.

Ryan's facial expression changed as he lifted his hand and softly stroked her hair back. "These past two weeks have been really difficult for her. She lost her mom and had to move to Miami. It's all very disturbing. I had found her a babysitter, Mrs. Johnson, the woman you saw earlier… but it didn't work out." He sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do now."

Calleigh stood from the table and put her mug on the counter. "I'll help you find another babysitter Ryan, don't worry."

Eric nodded. "Yeah, we'll all help you. And by the way, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you this week." He waved towards the little girl and smiled apologically. "If I had known about what you were going through, I would have kept my mouth shut."

Ryan smiled and shook his head. "It's fine Delko. I should have told you all sooner." He paused and sighed. "I was just trying to keep my head above water."

Calleigh nodded and approached them. "We understand, Ryan." She paused. "But you should really learn how to ask for help, sometimes." She shook her head and gave him a smile. "Anyway, now, what you should do is take this beauty home, alright? Eric and I have to go back to work."

Ryan stood and bent down to pick his sleeping daughter's limp body in his arms. She didn't wake, just laid her head on his shoulder and stuck her thumb back into her mouth.

Calleigh smiled and stroked the little girl's soft brown hair. "Tell you what, I'm gonna go by your place after work, okay?"

Ryan sighed and shook his head. "You don't need to do that, Cal."

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "I know I don't need to. I want to."

Ryan gave her a small smile and nodded. "Alright."

Calleigh gave him an encouraging smile and left the break room. Eric went to follow her but stopped and put his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Take care, man."

"Thanks Eric." He watched him leave the room and let out a long sigh. Bending his head to look at his daughter's face, he grinned and pulled her thumb out of her mouth again. He kissed her temple and walked out of the break room. "Let's go home, sweetheart."

XXXXX

It was a little after seven when Calleigh finally parked her car in front of Ryan's house. As soon as she had left the crime lab, she had gone to the store, grabbed something to eat and drove here.

She walked up to the front door and knocked. Ryan opened the door and smiled at her. "Hi! Again, Cal, you really didn't have to do this…"

She showed him her take out bag and grinned. "Are you going to make me eat out here or you're gonna invite me in?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and let her walk in. Calleigh looked around and grinned. Everything in the room screamed Ryan Wolfe, from the light grey walls to the very clean and organized living room. Smiling, she turned around and lifted her bag again. "Is it okay if I brought something to eat? I haven't had time to stop after I left the lab."

He grinned and led her to the kitchen. "It's fine!"

Calleigh sat at the table and looked around again as Ryan grabbed her a glass and utensils. "It's awfully quiet in here. Where's Leni?"

Ryan pointed over his head and smiled. "She's drawing in her bedroom. I'll go get her if…"

Calleigh stood, shaking her head. "No, I'll go see her. Where's her room?"

"Upstairs, second door to the left."

Calleigh nodded and quietly made her way upstairs. She quickly found the room and peeked inside. Leni was sitting at a little kid-sized table, coloring. Except for the light pink bed spread and a few toys here and there, the room didn't really look like a little girl's room.

"You can go in."

Calleigh glanced over her shoulder and saw Ryan standing behind her, leaning against the wall. "Is she OCD too?" She whispered. "Everything's so neat in there."

Ryan shook his head and grimaced. "No. Before we left her old house, I told her I would get her tones of new things. I haven't had time to go shopping for her bedroom yet. And she hasn't been playing much either."

Calleigh grinned and nodded. Stepping in the room, she walked closer to the little girl and got down on her knees on the opposite side of the table. "Hi, Leni. Remember me?"

Leni looked up at her, her large hazel eyes searching her face. She studied her for a few seconds and nodded her head slowly. Calleigh smiled and glanced at the door, where Ryan was silently watching them. "It's a very nice picture you're doing there. You have a lot of talent!" Seeing no reaction from the little girl, Calleigh leaned a little closer to her and whispered. "Leni, I have a surprise waiting for you downstairs."

That got her attention instantly. Leni looked up again, her eyes wide with curiosity. Calleigh smiled and put a finger to her lips. "Shhhhh… you can't tell daddy… it's a secret!" She offered her her hand. "You want to come downstairs with me and see what it is?" Leni hesitated for a few seconds but finally put her crayon down and took Calleigh's hand. They both stood and walked out of the bedroom.

Leni looked up when she saw her father watching them. She glanced at Calleigh and put a little finger to her own lips. "Shhhhh."

Ryan's smile broadened as he watched his friend and daughter walk down the stairs together. He followed them quietly as they finally reached the kitchen. Calleigh led Leni to the table and pulled a chair for her to sit on. She then opened the bag she had brought with her, and gave the little girl a large playful smile. "Do you like chocolate, Leni?"

Leni's eyes grew even wider and a small smile actually reached her lips. "I knew you would." She bent down and wrinkled her nose. "This means we have something in common… I love chocolate too."

Leni let out the cutest little giggle and watched as Calleigh pulled out two plastic containers. Her face lit up when she spotted the chocolate cake. She looked at her dad, who was quietly watching the scene. She gave him a beautiful smile and looked back at the blond woman who was setting everything on the table.

Calleigh sat down next to Leni and offered her a spoon. She gave the little girl another large smile and winked. "Do you think Daddy deserves a piece of cake too, Leni?"

Leni glanced at her dad again and nodded. Ryan, who was also smiling, stepped in the kitchen and went to sit next to her. "Why, thank you sweetheart."

Calleigh reached inside the bag and offered him the third piece of cake. "Here you go, Daddy."

Ryan took it and grinned at her. "Thanks, Cal."

They ate happily, Ryan and Calleigh stealing glances at Leni as she devoured her dessert. After a few minutes, her small voice broke the silence. "Daddy, could I have a glass of milk?"

Ryan smiled down at his daughter and nodded. "Sure baby. But first, I'd like you to thank Calleigh for her surprise, okay?"

Leni turned her large hazel eyes to Calleigh and gave her a small shy smile. "Thank you, Calleigh."

The blond's heart melted as she stroked the little girl's hair. "You're welcome, honey."

All three of them finished their dessert quietly, put their utensils and glasses in the dishwasher and went in the living room. Ryan found some cartoons on TV, sat on the couch and helped Leni climb on his knees. He grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped her in it. Calleigh followed them and sat next to them on the couch.

Wasn't long before Leni's eyes started closing against her will. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep on Ryan and her small thumb had found its way back inside her mouth.

Calleigh couldn't believe how good Ryan looked with a child in his arms. She looked up and couldn't keep the blush from reaching her cheeks as she spotted their reflexion in the mirror that was hung over the television. Sitting on the couch together, with Ryan holding the sleeping child, they actually looked like… a family. Smiling, she laid her head against the back of the couch, turned her gaze towards them and sighed. "I can't believe she's had all this chocolate and still fell asleep after just a few minutes." She whispered.

Ryan shook his head, looking down at his daughter. "She's exhausted. Like I said earlier, everything has been really tough on her." He lifted his eyes to Calleigh again and grinned. "I'm really glad you came, Cal. You've made her smile, and that's not something that's been easy to do lately."

Calleigh returned his smile and reached to touch Leni's head. "It's my pleasure." She paused, thinking. "Ryan, why don't I take care of her tomorrow? It's my day off, so I could spend the day with her, and you could actually work a whole shift at the lab."

He shook his head. "I don't know… When I'm not there, she's not always this sweet." He frowned. "The other day, she locked herself in the bathroom and only agreed to come out when I finally made it back. Mrs. Johnson was in a panic…"

Calleigh smiled and touched his arm. "Ryan, I want to. She just needs someone to help her change her mind. I'll take her to the park, we'll have ice cream... It'll be good for her."

Ryan grimaced, still uncertain. "I don't know, Cal…"

"I said I wanted to, Ryan. She can't be that bad, I mean, she's a part of you!!!" She looked down at her hands and shrugged. "... I love her already…"

Ryan stayed quiet; a little shocked at her last comment. Studying her face for a few seconds, he finally nodded and glanced back at his little girl. "Alright. If you really want to…"

"Then it's decided. I'll be here at seven tomorrow morning." She stood from the couch and Ryan followed her, carrying his sleeping daughter. "Now, go put her to bed. I want her refreshed and ready for a girls' day tomorrow."

Ryan smiled and nodded, opening the front door for her. Before walking out, she reached and stroked Leni's hair again. She then leaned towards Ryan and surprised him by giving him a soft kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, Ryan."

Feeling his cheeks get warmer, he returned her smile and nodded. "Have a good night, Calleigh." He watched her walk to her car and waved one last time as she drove away. He was still smiling when he went back in the house and shut the door.

* * *

SOOOOOO? What did you think???????


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thanks for the reviews people!!! Give me mooooore!!!!!! I love them!!!!! I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 4**

"Leni, could you please eat your cereal? Daddy has to leave in ten minutes." Ryan sighed as he saw his daughter pout and look down. She still made no movement to bring the spoon to her mouth, just kept playing with her food.

"Don't go to work, Daddy." She mumbled.

Ryan sighed again and bent down to her level next to her chair. "I will only be gone for the day Leni. You know that. And you like Calleigh right? She brought a surprise for you yesterday!" He stood, grabbed a rubber band from the table and tried fixing his daughter's hair. "You'll have lots of fun together, I'm telling you." He finished his task and went to the counter. He grabbed his coffee, chugged it down and grimaced. It was cold. He glanced at Leni, who had started eating her breakfast slowly, and cringed. "Daddy really doesn't know how to do your hair right, does he?"

Leni looked up at him and smiled, her mouth full of cereal. She shook her head vigorously and grimaced.

Ryan chuckled and turned to the sink to wash his mug. He heard someone knocking at the door so he quickly left the kitchen and walked through the living room. He opened the door and couldn't keep a large smile from reaching his face as he moved to let Calleigh walk in. He rarely got to see Calleigh wearing casual clothes. Of course, he always thought she looked beautiful with her formal clothes but right now, with her white shorts and purple short-sleeved shirt, she looked even more stunning. 'You would find her sexy in baggy sweats and old t-shirts' he thought.

"Good morning, Cal!"

"Good morning, Ryan!" She looked him up and down and smirked, shaking her head. "You don't look like you're ready to go to work."

Ryan chuckled and looked down at himself. He had his jeans and shoes on, but his shirt was only buttoned halfway and his hair was still a little wet. "Yeah, my morning routine isn't what it used to be."

Calleigh laughed and followed him in the kitchen. Leni's face brightened as she saw the blond woman walk in and come sit next to her.

"There's my little miss!" She smiled and stroked the little girl's hair. "Did you fix your hair yourself, Leni?"

Leni shook her head, looked at her dad and smiled. "Your daddy did it! I see…" Ryan chuckled again as Calleigh pulled a face. "Tell you what, Leni. After you finish your breakfast, you and I are going to go up to your room and get you dressed for the day. I'll also fix your hair. Then, we'll have loads of fun together. Sound good?"

The little girl nodded and went back to eating her breakfast, her little whining session long forgotten. Calleigh smiled and looked up at Ryan, who still hadn't moved from the doorframe. "Ryan, stop staring and finish getting ready for work or you'll be late again."

"Yes Ma'am!" Grinning, he left the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

Leni finished her breakfast in record time. She got down from the chair and, grabbing Calleigh's hand, dragged her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Let's see what you got in here." Calleigh peaked inside her dresser. All the little clothes were neatly folded and organized by color. She rolled her eyes and looked down at the little girl waiting next to her. "What would you like to wear?"

Leni smiled, clearly excited about getting to wear whatever she wanted. She reached inside the first drawer and picked a short sleeved purple t-shirt. She gave it to Calleigh, opened another drawer and pulled out a white pair of shorts. Calleigh gave her a large smile and cocked her head to the side. "You have really good taste, little miss."

Leni giggled and Calleigh helped her get dressed. She then picked her up and carried her to the bed, where she worked on fixing the little girl's hair. "You have your daddy's hair, Leni… beautiful soft brown hair." She pulled her hair into a high ponytail and tied a white ribbon around it. "There! All done."

The small girl giggled and looked at the door as Ryan walked in. "Wow! You two look… the same!" They were both wearing white and purple and both had their hair up in a ponytail.

Calleigh laughed as Leni jumped off the bed and ran into her father's arms. "She chose her clothes herself! I can't help it if she has great fashion sense!"

Ryan smirked and looked into his daughter's happy eyes. "You did!" He gave her a big kiss on the cheek and put the giggling girl back down. "Well, you look absolutely beautiful… both of you."

Leni ran back to Calleigh and, grabbing her hand, pulled her off the bed. The blond woman looked down, trying to hide her flushed cheeks from his view. "Are you ready to start your day, little miss?"

Leni lifted her huge hazel eyes up to her and nodded eagerly.

Ryan pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "What about me, Leni? You've already forgotten about your daddy who has to go to work!"

Calleigh laughed as Leni actually rolled her eyes the same way she had seen Ryan do it a thousand times and ran back to her father. Ryan picked her back up and hugged her.

"You're… hurting me… Daddy." He laughed and loosened his embrace. "Give Daddy a kiss, angel." Leni grabbed his face with her small hands and gave him a peck on the mouth.

Ryan set her back down on the floor and looked back at Calleigh, who was smiling at them. "You're sure you're gonna be okay, Cal?"

Calleigh furrowed her brow and looked down at Leni's face. "Are we gonna be okay, Leni?"

Leni turned her head towards her dad and nodded, a smile that looked more like a grimace plastered on her face.

Ryan chuckled and nodded. "I'll see you later then." He turned to walk out of the room and stopped halfway, glancing at Calleigh again. "Thanks again, Cal."

Calleigh rolled her eyes and picked Leni up. "Just GO already!" Ryan nodded, waved at them and left.

Finally alone, Calleigh looked at Leni, who was also looking at her. "I think I have an idea…"

XXXXX

"Hi! I'm home!" Ryan stepped inside his house and shut the door behind him. "Hello? Anybody here?"

"We're up here!" Calleigh called from upstairs.

Ryan had had a surprisingly great shift; Calleigh hadn't even called him the whole day. Not that he would have minded… Usually, he had difficulty spending the day at work without being interrupted by his cell phone.

Actually, he was the one who had called Calleigh, and every time he had, she had almost hung up on him, telling him that they were both fine and that he had to go back to work and stop worrying.

Not that he… of course he was. He knew Calleigh would be great with Leni. It was just difficult to stop worrying when it was all he'd been doing for the last three weeks.

Smiling, Ryan climbed the stairs two by two and quickly made it inside his daughter's bedroom. "WOW! What happened here?!"

Leni's bedroom was unrecognizable. There was a new purple bedspread on the bed and many colorful pillows and stuffed animals were aligned on it. A new lamp was set on the night stand, next to the framed picture of Leni's mom. Colorful flowers stickers had been put on the walls and bright yellow curtains were hanging from the window .

"You can shut your mouth, Ryan, I think you're scaring the kid."

Ryan frowned and looked at Calleigh, still not over the shock of what he was seeing. "What did you do?"

Leni giggled and ran to her father, who picked her up. "Do you like my new room, Daddy?"

"Yes! Sweetie it's beautiful!" He frowned, glanced at Calleigh again and mouthed 'What?'

She laughed and shrugged. "I just thought her bedroom needed a little lift. So Leni and I went shopping. I got her tones of things she liked and…"

"YOU got her all this?"

"I did. And NO you will not repay me. This," She waved around the room, "is my first gift to my favorite little miss."

Still in shock, Ryan put Leni down and shook his head. "Cal… I can't…"

Calleigh groaned and walked up to him. "Ryan, please. Let me offer her this." She waited for him to nod and grinned, satisfied. "Great. And I have another surprise for you." She grabbed his hand and led him back downstairs. She guided him in the living room and pushed him to sit on the couch. Turning around, she spotted her purse on a chair near the door and grabbed it. "I have found… a daycare service. For Leni."

She finally found what she was looking for and looked up to see Ryan staring intently at her. "Here's the card. I hope you don't mind… I've already made some arrangements. I visited the place with Leni, and she said she loved it. There are many other children she'll get to play with and the women who work there seem really nice. You'll just have to meet with them tomorrow and finish with the arrangements… Are you okay? Ryan?" Calleigh stopped and stared into Ryan's face, concerned. She had never seen that look on his face… he seemed almost close to tears. Her smile wavered and she sat down on the coffee table. "Ryan? Did I go too far?"

Ryan let out a long shaky breath and shook his head. Could this woman be even more wonderful? "Cal… you don't know what this means… to me or to Leni."

It was her turn to shake her head as she smiled. Leni, who had joined them in the living room, quietly went to her dad and climbed on his knees. "You have a wonderful little girl, Ryan. And you needed help. So I gave it to you." Calleigh bit down on her lip and reached to take one of his hands in hers. "I'm always gonna be there for you, Ryan. We all are."

Ryan stared at her for a few seconds and nodded quietly, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Are you okay, Daddy?"

Ryan nodded again and took Leni's small face between his hands. "Everything's perfect, sweetie." Eyes exactly like his own stared back at him. "Did you have fun today?"

Leni nodded her head vigorously. "Calleigh took me to the store. And then, I made new friends. And then, I ate ice cream. And then, I felt sick, because of the ice cream. And then, we decorated my room. And then, we…"

Ryan rolled his eyes and put his hand over the little girl's mouth, stopping her flow. He looked up at Calleigh and laughed, kissing his daughter's head. "So you had a great day!"

"Huh huh." She furrowed her brow. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

Ryan's eyebrows raised and he looked at his watch. "Yeah. Me too." They all stood up and Ryan set his little girl back on the floor. "Would you like to stay, Cal?"

"Yes! Stay with us Calleigh!"

The blond woman grinned and looked down at Leni, who had grabbed her hand and was jumping up and down in front of her. "I don't know…"

Ryan shook his head and grabbed her other arm, pulling her purse off her shoulder. "You're staying. Offering you food is the least I can do."

Calleigh smiled and finally nodded her head. "Fine! I'll stay!"

* * *

Soooo???


	5. Chapter 5

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEEEEWWWWS!!! Keep 'em coming!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Are we there yet?"

Ryan looked in his rearview mirror and sighed. "We'll get there in two minutes, Leni." He shook his head and grinned as he saw her frown and look out the window. Patience was not one of Leni's qualities. He also knew she couldn't wait to see Calleigh again.

Since Leni had started going to the daycare center, her behavior had changed dramatically. She was happier, she talked and played more. It was a strange thing to say, but he felt as if he was getting to know the real Leni.

Today was his first day off in a while, and he had decided to bring Leni to the lab. Everyone now knew about him having a daughter, and a lot of them still hadn't had the chance to meet her.

Ryan smiled as they finally made it onto the parking lot. "Here we are, Leni!" He parked the car and quickly climbed out and made his way around to the back seat. He opened the door and unlocked her seat belt, letting her out. She had decided to wear a little yellow sundress and he had been able to tie her hair into an pretty acceptable-looking ponytail.

He bent down to her level and looked into her hazel eyes. "Now, repeat what Daddy said back at the house."

She furrowed her brow the exact same way he did when he was thinking, and finally grinned up at him. "No running. This is a serious place where people do serious things."

"That's my girl!" He took her small hand in his and they made their way inside the building.

They finally stepped off the elevator and into the crime lab. Ryan watched her as she looked around, her wide eyes taking everything in. He decided to go check out the break room first, to see if people from his team would be there. As he guided her through the lab, he could see her looking through the glass walls. "Is that where all the bad people are caught?"

"Yes, Leni. There are clues that help us find... I said no running Leni!" She had let go of her dad's hand and was now running like the wind towards the break room.

"Calleigh!!!"

The blond woman turned around and caught the giggling little girl into her arms. "Hello little miss!"

Leni wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her. "I've missed you, Calleigh!"

Her smile grew even wider as she gave Leni a tight hug and looked up to see Ryan walking inside the room. "I've missed you too, sweetheart!"

"Oh my God. Is this the little angel?"

Leni lifted her head from Calleigh's shoulder and looked at the black woman who was standing by the counter. Alexx looked from Ryan to Leni and sighed. "My baby boy has a little baby girl." She walked closer and touched the little girl's hair. "Ryan, she's gorgeous!"

Ryan smiled. "Thanks Alexx. Leni, say hi to Alexx. She's one of my good friends."

Leni's huge hazel eyes studied the friendly black woman for a few seconds and she finally gave her a small smile. "Hello."

Alexx smiled and touched the little girl's cheek. "Hi, baby. You're so precious. Can I give you a big hug? Auntie Alexx has been waiting to meet you for a very long time."

Leni smiled and extended her arms to her, letting Alexx take her and give her a huge hug. "Ryan, I love her already. I just want to bring her home with me."

Ryan chuckled. "Go ahead. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." He looked around and frowned. "Where are the others?"

Calleigh sat on the couch and waved around. "Around here. I think Eric and Natalia are processing a car and Horatio is in his office."

Ryan nodded. "I'll go get them. Do you want to come with Daddy, Leni?"

The black woman shook her head and tightened her embrace on her. "No no no, she's staying here, with me and Calleigh. Right, baby girl?"

Leni glanced at her dad and nodded her head vigorously.

"Alright, I'll be back soon."

Alexx carried the small girl to the couch and sat her on her lap. "So, Leni, your Daddy told us you made a lot of new friends!"

Leni nodded and lifted her hand up. "Five new friends. Maria, Laura, Steffie, Freddy and Max. I don't like Max. He's really mean. He makes girls cry. But not me. I don't cry."

Both women looked at each other and laughed. Alexx brushed the little girl's bangs back. "I see we have our Daddy's pride."

Calleigh nodded and chuckled. "You've got NO idea."

Leni continued. "Every day, Mrs. Jenny gives us riddles and we have to find the answer. I win ALL THE TIME. Daddy says I'll grow up to be just like him."

Calleigh laughed again as Alexx rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will, baby girl."

"There's the little Wolfe girl!"

They all turned their heads and saw Eric and Natalia walking in. Eric walked up to them, took a chair from the table and turned it around so he could face them. "Hi Leni! Do you remember me?"

Leni studied him for a few seconds and nodded, turning a little shy. "Eric."

"Wow! You have a good memory, Leni." Eric gave her a large smile, which she returned instantly.

Natalia sat down next to Alexx. "Hi Leni! I'm Natalia. I'm also one of your dad's friends."

Leni looked at her and gave her a sweet smile. "You're very pretty."

"Why, thank you, Leni. You're very pretty too!" She looked at Calleigh and mouthed 'so cute'.

"Stop looking at my daughter as if she were a puppy, Natalia."

The brunette rolled her eyes and looked at Ryan, who had just walked in, followed by Horatio. "Ryan, I can't help it. She's so cute."

"Daddy!!!" Leni jumped off Alexx's lap and ran to her dad, who picked her up.

"Are you being nice, princess?"

Leni nodded her head and gave him an angelic smile. "I'm always nice, Daddy."

Everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, she's certainly not shy. Reminds me of someone." Horatio smiled at the little girl and offered her his hand. "Hi, Leni. I'm Horatio."

Leni stayed quiet for a few seconds and finally took his hand. "Hi, Horatio." She thought for a few more seconds and lifted her arms towards him. Horatio took her in his arms, smiling. Leni reached up and touched his red hair. "I like your hair. You're funny."

Her comment brought another round of laughter. Horatio smiled and put the little girl back on the floor. Leni ran back to Calleigh, who picked her up and sat her on her lap.

"You must be very proud, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan nodded and looked back at his daughter. "I am."

Leni looked back at him and gave him a large grimaced smile.

Eric laughed. "Yep, she looks exactly like you, Wolfe."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Delko."

Calleigh looked at the little girl on her lap and stroked her hair. "What are your plans for this afternoon little miss?"

"Daddy said we will go to the beach, and then we'll swim in the ocean, and then we'll play in the sand, and then…" Calleigh put her hand over Leni's mouth and looked at Ryan, who was shaking his head.

"Great idea! This kid is going to be a real chick magnet."

Ryan gaped, offended. "I would never use my daughter to get women, Delko. AND, you've just made me decide to NEVER let you babysit her…"

Eric snorted and looked down at the little brunette. "She would love for me to babysit her, wouldn't you, Leni?"

Leni's cheeks flushed as she slowly nodded her head, her eyes wide.

Alexx laughed and shook her head. "And another one falls under his charms."

Natalia nodded, laughing too. "Yeah, I think your girl has a crush on Eric, Ryan."

Ryan moaned and shook his head. "Oh my God, I will never leave her alone with him."

Eric laughed and patted his lap. "Do you want to sit on my lap, Leni?"

Without a second thought, Leni quickly left Calleigh's lap and went to Eric, who picked her up. He looked at her and gave her his most charming smile. "Can I get a little kiss?"

Leni smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, making Ryan roll his eyes.

Eric smirked at him and looked back down at the little girl. "Will you marry me, someday, Leni?"

Everyone laughed again as she stared at him and nodded. Ryan groaned and walked up to Eric. "Give me my daughter back, Delko."

Eric shook his head and turned around, holding tightly onto the giggling girl. "Nope. Go make another one. This one's mine."

They all kept laughing as Eric stood and dodged away from Ryan, who kept trying to grab his girl back.

Horatio finally asked for everyone's attention, putting an end to the friendly banter. "Alright, people, I hate being the one to say this, but we have work to do."

Eric smirked at Ryan and put the little girl back down on the ground. "Say bye to everyone, Leni."

She went to Alexx, who leaned in for a hug and a kiss. "Bye auntie Alexx." The black woman whimpered and gave her another kiss. "I'll see you soon baby girl."

Leni then moved towards Natalia and also gave her a hug and a kiss. "Bye, auntie 'Talia." The dark-haired woman gave her a large smile and hugged her back. "Bye, pretty girl."

She turned and went back to Eric, who picked her up again. "Bye uncle Eric." The dark man squeezed her tightly and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle again. He put her back down and let her go to Horatio, who crouched down to her level. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye uncle Horatio." The redhead gave her a soft smile. "See you soon, Leni."

Everyone waved and left the room as Leni ran into Calleigh's arms, giggling. "Come with us, Calleigh!"

The blond woman sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't, little miss." Looking at the little girl's pouting face, she hugged her and kissed her temple. "Tell you what, if your Daddy accepts, I will go have supper with you after work, and we'll have all evening to play together."

Leni's hazel eyes grew wide as she turned to look at her dad. "Daddy, pleeeeease?"

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "How could I say not to that?"

Calleigh chuckled and put the happy little girl down. "To what? Your daughter's demands or having me over for supper?"

He laughed again, his cheeks getting slightly warmer. "Both."

Calleigh nodded. "Good answer. So I'll try to be at your place for, let's say six o'clock?"

Ryan nodded and picked Leni up. "Sure, that's great! And you don't have to bring anything, okay?" He looked at his daughter and tickled her. "Leni here will take care of everything, right?"

Leni giggled and squirmed. "Stop it, Daddy!"

Ryan stopped and gave a sloppy kiss on her cheek, making her giggle all over again.

Calleigh, who was watching the scene, shook her head, trying to ignore the funny pulling she felt at her heart. She still couldn't believe how good Ryan looked with Leni. It was as if she was watching a new, even better version of her friend. "So, I'll get back to work."

Ryan nodded and waved around. "I'm gonna make my way around here real fast, parade her a little, get some more ooo's and aaaa's, and then, we'll go to the beach."

Calleigh nodded and smiled. "I'll see you later, then."

"Yep. Say bye, Leni!"

The little girl giggled, looked at Calleigh and waved. "Bye Leni!" she repeated, making Ryan roll his eyes.

* * *

All together now.... AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Thanks you sooooooooooooooo much for the reviews everyone!!!!! It really makes me want to keep going!!!! Keep 'em coming!!!! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"That kid's way too intelligent for her own good."

Ryan laughed as he watched Calleigh walk up to him and sit on the couch. The moment she had walked into the house, Leni had glued herself to the blond woman's leg. Everything Calleigh had done, Leni had wanted to do. Everywhere she had gone, the little girl had followed.

After they'd finished supper, Calleigh had followed Leni up to her bedroom, where they had spent quite some time playing together. Ryan had tried to get Leni to cool it down a bit, but Calleigh had told him they were fine and had kept sending him back downstairs.

After about an hour, Calleigh had had the chance to give Leni her bath and was also the one who had to put her to bed. It was another hour later when she was finally able to leave the little girl's bedroom and get back downstairs.

Ryan nodded, grinning. "She never stops surprising me."

Calleigh sighed and looked at him, grinning too. "She made me read her a story. Of course, she chose the longest one." She laughed. "I could see she was really fighting to stay awake, so I tried using short cuts to finish the story faster. She spotted every small detail I changed." She shook her head and sighed again. "She has one hell of a memory for a four-year-old."

Ryan nodded, smiling proudly. "That's why I tell her she's gonna be a great CSI."

Calleigh agreed with him and sighed tiredly. They both stayed quiet for a little while, the only sound coming from the television. After a few minutes, Calleigh looked at her watch and sat up. "I should go. It's getting late."

Ryan looked at her and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Come on, stay for a little longer. You've spent all your time with Leni and none with me." He really didn't want her to leave yet. He liked having her around… maybe a little too much.

Calleigh giggled and rolled her eyes. "Leni gave me the exact same look a dozen of times tonight, and I still can't say _no_ to it." She nodded and sighed. "Fine, I'll stay a little longer… as long as I get to choose what we're watching. I'm too tired to talk."

Ryan grinned and gave her the remote. He watched her as she surfed through the channels, not really caring what she would choose. He was just happy to have her sitting next to him.

Since the moment they had started working together, Ryan had had a thing for Calleigh. Hell, who didn't? Any male who set his eyes on her instantly fell under her charms. Of course, she was breath taking. Her long blond hair, her beautiful green eyes, her infectious smile, her sexy curves… but that wasn't just it.

She was the nicest, most caring woman he knew. And she oozed confidence, which he found extremely attractive.

Ryan couldn't take his eyes away from her. She was the exact type of woman he usually fell for. Who was he kidding… he had fallen for her a long time ago. But he knew she cared about him as a friend. The feeling was mutual. She was a great friend. He just never told her his feelings ran deeper… way deeper.

"Ryan?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat. She was still looking at the television, but her mouth was stretched into a smile. "Yes?"

"Stop staring at me… you're making me feel self-conscious."

Ryan couldn't keep the blush from reaching his face as he looked away. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She sighed and looked at him.

It was his turn to start feeling self-conscious, as she just kept staring at him, a soft smile on her face. "What?"

"I feel like I'm discovering a new person in you, Ryan Wolfe."

He lifted his eyebrows, taken back by her comment. "What? Where did that come from?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You've always been my friend and I love you the way you are. It's just, since Leni's arrival, you've started changing. Well, maybe "change" isn't the right word. What I want to say is, you've started opening yourself more. And I like what I'm discovering."

Ryan blushed and shook his head, lost for words. "Thank you, Cal… I don't know what to say."

"I'm only telling you the truth. I really enjoy spending time with you and Leni. You have an amazing little girl, Ryan."

He nodded, his mind still reeling from everything she had told him. "I know. And we both love spending time with you too."

Calleigh laughed softly and shook her head, thinking. "Have you noticed how Leni calls everyone 'auntie' and 'uncle', except for me? She always calls me Calleigh. I don't know why."

Ryan thought for a few seconds. She was right, Leni DID call her differently than the others. He shrugged. "Maybe she thinks of you as more than an 'auntie'… and she probably calls you Calleigh because she doesn't know how else to call you. Leni absolutely adores you."

Calleigh looked into his eyes and gave him a small shaky smile. "And I love her. I really do."

Ryan stayed still for a few seconds, looking at her. He saw her eyes grow larger as he slowly lifted his hand up to her cheek. Her skin felt warm under his palm. Her mouth opened as his hand traveled from her face to her neck, making her shiver. Her green eyes searched his, a little confused. "Ryan, I… I think I should go."

He cringed slightly as he pulled his hand away from her skin and looked down. He nodded and stood up. "Yeah. We have a big day tomorrow. I'd better go to bed. Get some sleep."

Calleigh also stood and reached to grab her purse. "Yes. I'm gonna go straight to bed too. Leni sure has a lot of energy!"

He smiled and followed her to the front door. He opened it for her and followed her on the porch. "Thank you for coming over, Cal."

She gave him a soft smile and nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

He looked down, feeling a little shy. "I'll see you tomorrow." He held his breath as she took a step towards him. She rose on her tip toes and brushed her lips on his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Ryan."

Ryan watched her walking away and finally let out the breath he was holding. He slowly went back inside the house and shut the door. 'What was that?'

XXXXXX

The next morning, Ryan got a call very early from Horatio, telling him to get to a crime scene. His kit under one arm and his daughter under the other, he quickly got into his car and drove to the daycare center where he dropped Leni off. He gave her a goodbye kiss and a quick hug, ran back to his car and drove towards the crime scene.

He parked his car and looked at the time. 'Wow. I actually made it on time this morning.'

He grabbed his kit and left his car. The body had been found in the parking lot of a popular club near the beach. Alexx was already examining the body of the victim, a young male.

"Alexx. What do you have for me on this beautiful sunny morning?"

She looked up at him and frowned. "There's nothing beautiful about people dying, Ryan."

Ryan winced and nodded. "I know Alexx… I wasn't…" He sighed. "Sorry."

The black woman went back to studying the body. "Young male, about twenty one years old. There were no papers on him." She paused. "He has a broken arm and jaw."

"So this guy was a fighter. Have you found the cause of death?"

She nodded and pointed at the vic's chest. "He has numerous stab wounds to the upper body. Poor thing didn't stand a chance." She looked up and shook her head. "How could someone be stabbed to death in the parking lot of a busy club, and only be found at six in the morning?"

Ryan frowned and pointed at the ground. "There's no blood on the ground. This body was moved."

The older woman sighed and nodded. "Alright. I'll bring this baby back at the morgue. Maybe I'll find something else during the autopsy."

"Thanks, Alexx."

Ryan put his kit on the ground and lifted his camera.

"Oh my, you got here before I did!"

He lifted his eyebrows and turned towards the voice. 'keepbreathingkeepbreathingkeep…' "Hi!"

Calleigh gave him a large smile and set her kit next to his. "Good morning. Had a good night?"

Ryan smirked and turned his gaze back to the ground. "Excellent. You?"

"One of the best I've I had in a long time." She laughed and shook her head. "I was completely exhausted. I don 't know how you do it."

Laughing, he went back to his kit and grabbed a pair of gloves. "You actually get used to it."

Ryan told her the little they knew about the case and together, they processed the scene. None of them talked about what had happened the previous night. 'Not as if something happened, though.' Ryan thought. They had spent some time together, as friends, and that's it.

They were done after about an hour. They both packed their things and drove to the crime lab in separate cars, their minds set on solving the case.

* * *

So??? What should come next???


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hey guys! I'm gonna start adding some romance soon…. I like making you all wait!!!!

Let me know what you think alright!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The next couple of weeks were pretty much the same. Ryan would wake up in the morning, get prepared for work, get Leni ready for the day, and leave the house. He would spend his day working on different cases. Then, he would go get Leni and bring her back home. He would cook supper, play with his daughter, give her a bath and put her to bed. The routine was implanted, which made everything run a lot smoother.

Ryan could really see Leni was getting better at dealing with the changes in her life. Of course, she still missed her mother terribly and asked a lot of questions about her and where she was now, but Ryan had become better at dealing with it and answering her questions.

Calleigh helped a lot too. Even after the little awkward moment between Ryan and her, she had continued coming over very often. They were friends, they worked together, and it felt like nothing had changed between the two of them, except for the fact that they had become a lot closer.

Leni asked for Calleigh every day. If it were just for her, Calleigh would sleep at the house and wake up with them. She missed her all the time, he could see it.

Ryan sighed as he opened his locker to get his personal things. 'Another day finally over.' He thought. He glanced quickly at the only picture he had glued to the door. It was a picture he had taken of Leni when he had brought her to the beach. He couldn't believe how much his whole life had changed in only a few weeks.

"Hey, Ryan."

He turned his head and smiled at Calleigh, who had just walked in the locker room.

She went to her own locker and opened it. She glanced at him and gave him a little smile. "Tomorrow's my day off."

He nodded. "Yeah. Mine too."

"Yeah, I know… Would you like to do something together?" She blushed and looked down, still grinning. "I mean… I'd really like to spend some time with Leni. And since you have the day off too, I thought… we could do something spend the day… together… all three of us."

Ryan grinned, finding her sudden nervousness cute. "Sure! It would be great!" He cringed… he sounded way too eager. "I mean… Leni would be really happy to see you."

Calleigh nodded. "I could come over to your house in the morning and we could plan our day then."

"We'll be waiting! You can come over whenever you're ready."

She returned his smile and waved at him before turning around and leaving the locker room.

XXXXXX

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!"

Ryan groaned and opened one eye to see Leni looking down at his face. She had climbed on the bed and was kneeling next to his head. He raised his head to look at his alarm clock. 'Seven thirty.' Sighing, he looked back at his smiling daughter and frowned. "What have I told you about shouting, Leni?"

"But I called you many many times, but you didn't answer."

He raised himself on his elbow and rubbed his face with his other hand. "Alright. What is it?"

"Calleigh's here."

He bolted straight up on the bed. "What?!?"

Leni frowned and pouted. "You're yelling, Daddy."

But Ryan was already up, pulling on his pajama pants frantically. "I'm sorry, baby." He reached over and picked her up. "Where is Calleigh?"

Leni grinned and pointed her finger down at the floor.

"She's downstairs?"

She nodded, still smiling. "She told me to come wake you up."

Ryan smirked and put Leni back down on the floor. "Well, go see her and tell her I'm up, okay?"

She giggled and ran out of the room. Ryan sighed and took a white t-shirt from his dresser. Calleigh sure was here early. Running his hand through his hair, he followed his daughter out of the room and walked down stairs.

Indeed, Calleigh was there, sitting on the couch, listening to Leni talking animatedly. "Hi."

She looked up and chuckled when she saw his disheveled appearance. "Good morning, Ryan."

He grinned and sat down on the other end of the couch. "You're here early!"

She grimaced and pulled Leni on her lap. "Sorry. I woke up really early and I didn't know what to do so… I thought you would be up early too, because of this little one."

He nodded and sighed. "I'm usually up earlier too. How did you get in?"

Calleigh grinned and pointed at the little girl on her lap. "I knocked. My little miss opened the door for me."

Ryan pursed his lips and stood. He took Leni from Calleigh's lap and looked at her face. "What have I told you about opening the door, Leni?"

Leni glanced down, pouting. "But Calleigh is not a dangerous stranger."

Ryan glared at Calleigh, who was trying to hide her smile. "What's the rule, Leni."

"Never open the door when Daddy's not there with me." She mumbled, still looking at the floor.

Ryan kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you, sweetheart." His smile grew as his little girl looked up and kissed his forehead too. "I love you too, Daddy."

Ryan glanced at Calleigh, who had a "aw-so-sweeeet" look on her face, and rolled his eyes. He set Leni back on the floor and messed up her hair. "Go decide what you want for breakfast, sweetie."

He watched her running to the kitchen and, before she could say anything, Ryan was pointed his finger at Calleigh, shaking his head. "Don't say it."

"You two are sooooo cute."

Ryan rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeahyeahyeah… Now that you're here, would you mind helping her with breakfast? I'd go take a shower."

Calleigh frowned and stood up. "I think you're really starting to take me for granted, Ryan."

His eyes went wide. "Oh! No! No! Calleigh! I'm sorry, I shouldn't ask you to…"

Her frown quickly disappeared as she started laughing at his face. "I'm kidding, Ryan. I've got it covered." She patted his chest and walked around him, heading for the kitchen. "Go take your shower."

Ryan shook his head and sighed, a small smirk on his face. When he finally made it out of the bathroom, he moved towards the stairs but heard voices coming from Leni's room. Smiling, he peeked inside and saw Calleigh searching through the dresser. Leni was patiently sitting on the bed, still in her PJ's.

"What? Still not dressed?" He teased, walking towards the bed and sitting down next to his little girl.

Calleigh looked at him and grimaced. "Leni definitely needs new clothes, Ryan."

It was his turn to pull a face. "I thought this moment would come someday." He let out an irritated sigh. "Is there still something decent in there, at least for today?"

Calleigh's eyes went back to the drawer's content. "Sure, one thing or two." She lifted her eyes and looked at Leni, grinning. "Leni… would you like to go shopping?"

Leni squealed and clapped her hands. "Yesyesyesyes!!!!"

Ryan groaned. "I won't survive this… shopping with two girls."

Calleigh picked out a light pink polo shirt and went down on her knees, waving at Leni to come closer. She helped her take off her pajamas and rolled her eyes at Ryan. "Come on, Ry, she's only four. It won't be that bad."

He shook his head. "She's a girl. She could be four, fourteen or thirty four; girls are all the same when it comes to shopping."

Calleigh helped Leni put her shirt on and grabbed a small pair of blue jeans she had picked out earlier. "And what's so horrible about it?"

Ryan waved around. "It's like going to the dentist. Way too long, really annoying and a little scary."

Calleigh sat on the floor, made Leni sit between her legs and started combing her light brown hair. "I always thought you liked going shopping. You wear classy clothes."

He shook his head. "When I need clothes, I always have a personal shopper with me. She usually chooses everything for me. All I have to do after is match the colors together."

She laughed and shook her head. "And you're doing SUCH a good job at it…"

Ryan rubbed his hands on his face and gave a defeated sigh. "It's alright. If my little girl needs clothes, I have to get them for her." Leni, who had been listening to the exchange quietly, lifted her face towards her dad and gave him a huge exaggerated smile. Ryan snorted. "Oh, NOW you're really happy."

Calleigh tied the last rubberband around Leni's second ponytail, stood up and looked at her work. "There! You look like a cute little doll."

Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes. "There's way too much cuteness going on."

"Come on, Dad. If you're nice enough, maybe I'll let you choose something for me too!" She winked at him and walked out of the bedroom, holding Leni by the hand.

Ryan's mouth fell wide open. He gulped and raised his eyebrows, his imagination racing. _"Anything?"_

* * *

_Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Thanks again for the reviews! I'm really glad you like it!!!! Feel free to give me ideas and advice!!!!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Thank GOD we're finally here." Ryan succeeded into opening the front door, his arms filled with bags.

Calleigh followed him inside, carrying a sleeping Leni in her arms. She shut the door using her foot and walked silently in the living room, where Ryan had dumped the bags on a chair. "I'm gonna take her to bed. She can take a nap before supper."

Ryan nodded and grimaced at his aching muscles as he sat on the couch. He laid his head on the back of the couch and sighed. This had been one of the most exhausting days he had ever experienced.

Leni was very excited when they had finally reached the mall. Calleigh and him had both taken one of her hands as they walked inside, trying to keep her from running everywhere. Ryan had thanked his lucky star when Calleigh took charge of everything. They had gone from one store to the other, getting new skirts, shorts, pants, t-shirts and warm sweaters for Leni. He was more than happy when he realized she didn't have to try everything on. In one of the stores, Leni had totally fallen in love with a pink dress that Ryan found useless, but Calleigh decided to get it for her, since she thought she would look cute in it.

"Cute" had become the word of the day.

At one point, Calleigh had dragged them inside a women's store, saying she needed to find a new top for work. Ryan had patiently waited, sitting on a chair with Leni on his lap, and had tried to keep himself from drooling all over his daughter's head as he had watched Calleigh try on one top after the other. Some were really _really_ tight… and left little for the imagination.

When they were finally done, Calleigh had bought both of them some ice cream, saying it was for having been 'such good kids.'

There had been no awkward moments, just fun (yes, he had fun) and laughter. Well there had been one moment that could have become awkward if Calleigh had been close enough to hear. As he was paying for some of his daughter's new clothes, the woman behind the cash had smiled at him and pointed at Calleigh, who was holding Leni in her arms. "You have a beautiful family, sir."

He had opened his mouth to retort but stayed quiet. Looking at them, it hit him how much she was right. They were beautiful.

He knew it was wrong for him to think that way… he was only getting his hopes up and would probably come crashing down again.

Leni had fallen asleep the moment they got her in the car.

Ryan sighed and kept his eyes closed. He never heard Calleigh walking back in the living room, nor did he feel her sitting next to him on the couch.

XXXXX

'Ow. My neck!' Groaning softly, Ryan lifted a hand to his neck and massaged it a bit. '_Note to self: never fall asleep sitting up again.' _hethought. His other hand was lying over something soft and warm. Frowning, he opened his eyes and glanced down. Calleigh had apparently fallen asleep and was using his chest as a pillow. Sometime in his sleep , he had wrapped his arm around her. His frown disappeared as he let his gaze travel freely over her features. He rarely got to see her like this. Trying to ignore the thudding of his heart, he slowly lifted his hand to gently brush a strand of hair away from her eyes, getting a better look at her face. She was even more breathtaking in her sleep. He brushed his fingers over her cheek but quickly pulled his hand away as she started awakening.

Calleigh took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. He smiled down at her as she looked up at him. "Hi." He whispered.

She blushed and lifted her head from his chest, but stayed close to him. "Hi. I must have fallen asleep. Sorry."

Ryan chuckled softly. "At least I know I'm comfortable. I'm getting used to beautiful girls using me as a pillow."

She giggled and slapped his chest playfully. "How long were we asleep?"

He raised his wrist and looked at his watch. "About forty minutes." He gazed down at her again and held his breath. She was staring at him… there was something in her eyes but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He saw doubt, need, lust… his eyes went to her lips. They looked so soft, inviting. He slowly bent his head, still holding his breath, as he inched closer and closer towards her. He was about to touch his lips to hers when she suddenly pulled away, turning her head towards the stairs.

"It's way too quiet in here. Is our little beauty still asleep?"

Ryan frowned and let out a long breath. '_She said _our_._' He thought. Yet, she wouldn't let him… He stopped himself from overanalyzing again and sighed, lifting his shoulders. "I don't know. Want to go check with me?"

Calleigh smiled and nodded. Separating herself from him, she stood and stretched, showing the skin of her stomach. Ryan stared at the tempting creamy skin and quickly shook his head. He winced at the pain in his neck.

"Are you alright?"

Ryan stood up, frowning. "What?"

It was her turn to frown. "You winced."

He shrugged and rubbed his neck again. "I'm just a little sore from the position I slept in."

Calleigh cocked her head and smiled. "I'll have to give you a massage later."

Ryan stayed quiet as she turned around and walked towards the stairs. '_She has to stop doing that… it's either yes or no… it can't be both.' _He sighed and followed her, trying not to look at the great view he had as he climbed the stairs behind her. She walked up to Leni's bedroom and waited for him to join her before opening the door. She smiled and peeked inside. Leni was still sound asleep in her bed. As usual, her thumb was in her mouth and she had pushed all the covers down to her feet.

Ryan walked in silently and sat carefully on the bed. He stroked his daughter's cheeks, smiling. "Leni, sweetie. Wake up sleepy head."

The little girl whimpered and slowly opened her eyes. "Daddy?"

He smiled down at her and caressed her bangs back. "Hi, baby."

Leni pouted and glanced around her bedroom. "Where's Calleigh?"

Ryan's heart tightened at her words and his smile wavered. It was like this almost every time she woke up. Ryan knew how important Calleigh had become for his daughter. Too important. And frankly, he didn't know what to do about it. They were not a family… even if he wished… never mind.

Calleigh walked in and came to stand next to the bed. "I'm right here, little miss."

Leni smiled, slowly waking up. "I'm hungry, Daddy."

Pushing his dark thoughts aside, Ryan smirked and nodded. "So, let's get you something to eat." He picked her up as if she were a sleeping baby and cooed over her. Leni giggled and shook her legs. "I'm not a baby, Daddy!!!"

"You'll always be my little baby." He walked around Calleigh and left the room, going straight for the kitchen. Laughing with his daughter, he sat the giggling girl on the counter and got busy trying to find something to eat. "What about… pancakes?"

Leni shook her head. "You're silly, Daddy! That's for breakfast!"

Ignoring Calleigh who had just joined them in the kitchen, he stuck out his lower lip and gave Leni his cutest puppy dog eyes. "But I want pancakes."

The little girl giggled and nodded her head. "Okay, let's eat pancakes." She spotted Calleigh standing close to her and lifted her arms to her. Calleigh picked her up instantly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Do you want pancakes too, Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked at Ryan but his face was hidden behind the refrigerator door. "I don't know…" Ryan lifted his head and shrugged, still not looking at her. "Sure, stay Cal. It's pancakes!"

Leni giggled and looked at the blond woman. "It's pancakes, Calleigh!"

Calleigh smirked and nodded her head. "Sure. I'll stay."

XXXXX

After supper, Ryan took Leni upstairs for a quick bath as Calleigh waited on the couch and watched TV. Then, he carried a pajama clad Leni back downstairs, wrapped her in the blanket he always left on the couch and held her close to him.

As Ryan and Leni concentrated on the cartoons, Calleigh couldn't keep herself from staring at them. Their identical hazel eyes were stuck on the television. They laughed at the same jokes and both of them took turns commenting about what they saw. Calleigh fought the urge to cuddle against them and sighed.

She would have done it if Ryan wasn't acting so distant. He had started acting strange since the moment they had woken up from their nap earlier. She knew he had been about to kiss her. And she hadn't let him. And now, he was distant… and it was making her uncomfortable. She knew there was something there… she just didn't know if she felt the same way he did.

Soon enough, Leni started getting very sleepy. It had been a very long day for such a young girl. Ryan excused himself again and brought his daughter up to bed. He came back down a few minutes later and walked straight into the kitchen, not even glancing at Calleigh once.

Frowning, Calleigh stood from the couch and followed him. She found him leaning against the counter, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's wrong, Ry? You've been acting weird…"

Ryan gave out a long sigh and lifted a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I'm…" another sigh, "I'm just tired."

Calleigh smiled softly and walked up to him. "Would you like to take me up on my offer?"

He lifted his eyebrows. "Huh?"

She shrugged and smiled again. "That massage I promised you."

Ryan sighed again, staring at her, and slowly shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

Calleigh nodded, her smile slowly disappearing. "Maybe I should go. We've had a very long day and…"

"Can I ask you a question, Calleigh?"

She gave him a warm smile. "Of course! You can ask me anything."

Ryan sighed again and pushed himself away from the counter. He took the few steps separating them and came to stand right in front of her, a lot closer than they were usually used to. She could almost see the thoughts racing through his head as he opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again.

Calleigh frowned. "Ryan? Talk to me… you're making me nervous."

He gazed into her eyes, searching. "Calleigh… is there something… between us?"

His question caught her by surprise. She gaped and stared at him with her green eyes for a few seconds, confused. "What? Ryan…"

He interrupted her. "It's a simple question, Cal. Is there something going on between us."

"Sure there's something, Ryan. We're friends, I…"

He pursed his lips bitterly and nodded sharply. "Friends. Right." He breathed deeply and stepped away from her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to bed. We have to work tomorrow, and I'd like to wake up early."

Calleigh winced at his cold tone and followed him in the living room. "Ryan, please don't… if it's about what happened earlier, I…"

Ryan shook his head and lifted his hand, still not looking at her. "It's fine, Calleigh. I understand." He got her purse and her shopping bag and held them up to her.

She took them, still frowning.

Ryan knew he was hurting her, but at that moment, he couldn't care less. He'd let himself feel like a bastard the next day. Right now, he was the one hurting the most. He walked to the door and held it open for her. "I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Calleigh walked out on the porch and turned around. It was the first time he had ever talked to her with such a cold voice, and it hurt her. It hurt her a lot more than she was willing to admit. She looked at him, waiting for him to do the same, which he didn't. "Have a good night, Ryan."

Ryan gave her a little nod and started shutting the door. "You too."

Calleigh turned back around and started making her way towards the car, swallowing with difficulty. She wouldn't cry.

* * *

PLEASEPLEASEPLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hey everyone!!!! I hope you'll like this next chapter... Am I teasing you too much with the Ryan/Calleigh romance??? Do you want more??? TELL ME!!!!!!!

And if you have any ideas, things that you would like to read, just tell me!!!! It's still a work in progress!!!

**Love the reviews!!!!!!!!** And I also enjoy constructive criticism!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

The following morning wasn't a good one for Ryan. He hadn't slept all night and felt completely exhausted. He even had been short-tempered with Leni and had made her cry, which made him feel like a complete bastard. Again.

When he got at the crime lab, he was actually glad when he was told there weren't any cases to work on at the moment. He would have to catch up on his paper work, which was fine by him. He would get to lock himself alone in a room, which was exactly what he felt like doing. He didn't want to talk to anybody. And he certainly didn't want to talk to _her_.

He had spent the whole night staring up at the ceiling, thinking. He hated himself for talking to Calleigh the way he had. He kept seeing the look in her eyes over and over again. He had hurt her. Deeply. He knew it. The way she had been acting with him lately was no excuse for him to lose his temper.

He knew he had always had feelings for her. And these feelings had only deepened with her being around him so much. He also knew he could deal with her not wanting him. He'd get over it. But what made him the angriest was the way she was acting around Leni. She was great with her! But that was the problem! She was too great. Too motherly. Leni absolutely adored her.

And he knew Calleigh loved her too. But what would happen the moment Calleigh would find someone? Would she stop visiting Leni? Would she become just an 'auntie' like his other friends were?

Their day together at the mall had been great. But it had also showed him what he would never have.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Looking up, he saw Calleigh smiling at him through the window, holding up a cup of coffee. Ryan sighed and smirked against his will. He stood from the desk and unlocked the door, letting her walk in.

She held the coffee up to him and smiled. "Good morning, Ryan. Since when do you lock yourself up?"

Ryan took it and nodded. "Thanks. I really need to catch up on my paperwork. And I thought the best way to do it would be to hide."

Calleigh nodded and sat on the chair opposite him. "You look tired."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I am tired. I didn't get much sleep."

The blond woman frowned, still looking at him. "Is Leni alright?"

'Here we go.' He thought, shaking his head. "Leni's fine."

"Okay." She stayed quiet, waiting to see if he would say something. She finally sighed, getting a little impatient. "Ryan, I wanted to talk about what happened last night."

Ryan looked down and shrugged. "I don't."

She pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Ryan, I don't understand what happened. We spent a great day together, we had loads of fun. And then, we come back to your house and you become distant. And you were also very rude to me."

He knew he should breathe and try to control his feelings, but he just didn't have the strength anymore. He laughed bitterly, rubbing his hands over his face. "Calleigh, stop acting like you don't have a clue. You're not stupid."

She kept staring at him and frowned. "Well I must be, since I really don't know what I did wrong!"

He shook his head and continued, too tired to care. "Do you realize that for the last month, you've spent almost every evening with Leni and I?"

Calleigh gave him a small grin and lifted her eyebrows. "But I like to spend time with you and my girl."

"Well that's the problem." He leaned back against the chair and cocked his head to the side, giving her a hard look. "You _like_ spending time with Leni and I. But let me tell you this. Leni adores you. She loves having you at our house. Not because you're her auntie Calleigh. Because she thinks of you as part of her small, screwed up family."

He sighed, a pained look on his face. "Every day, she wakes up asking for you. She doesn't even ask for her mom anymore. She asks for you."

Ryan could see tears filling Calleigh's eyes. She shook her head. "I didn't know…"

She stopped as Ryan stood from his chair and started pacing. "What's gonna happen when you decide that you've spent enough of your time with her?" His voice was getting louder.

She shook her head, flustered. "I won't stop…"

"How can you know? What if you meet someone? Leni already misses you even if she sees you every day… "

"I don't know what to say, Ryan." She murmured, looking down at her hands.

He knew he should stop talking, or at least tone it down a bit, but he didn't have the strength anymore. "You come over to my house, you spend all this time with me, you tease me over and over again, and you still don't know?" He had started shouting. "Leni LOVES you. I LO…" He stopped pacing and cringed, looking down at the floor.

Awkward silence filled the room, the only sounds coming from their breathing. Ryan shook his head. He had had enough for the day. Without looking at Calleigh, he grabbed his papers from the desk and quickly left the room.

XXXXX

"What would you like to eat for supper, Leni?" Ryan held the front door open, letting Leni walk in the house before him. Leni stayed quiet and went in the living room. She climbed on the couch, pouting. She had been acting this way since the moment he had picked her up from the daycare center.

Ryan sighed and sat down next to her. "What's wrong, Leni?"

"I'm not hungry." She mumbled.

He shook his head. "You have to eat something, baby."

She whimpered and shook her head. "I want to see Calleigh."

He sighed again and closed his eyes. He didn't need this. Not now. He opened his eyes again, picked her up and sat her on his lap. "Baby, I know you do. But I already explained it to you. She can't come today."

"Tomorrow?" She whined.

He pursed his lips and shook his head. "No, not tomorrow."

He could see her eyes filling with tears, her little chin starting to shake. "But I want to see her."

Ryan cringed and pulled her closer to him to hug her. She whimpered and pushed against his chest with her small hands. "I'm too hot, Daddy."

He frowned and touched her forehead. She was burning up. He got a better look at her face and realized her cheeks were red and her eyes feverish.

"How are you feeling, Leni?"

She grimaced and whined again. "I'm too hot!"

He stood and carried her to the kitchen. Leni laid her head on his shoulder, as he grabbed the phone and dialed the first number he could think of.

"Alexx? Something's wrong with Leni."

XXXXX

"Well, Ryan, you can stop panicking now."

Ryan stopped pacing and looked at Alexx, who was sitting on the couch, next to Leni's sleeping form.

"What is it Alexx?" He asked, nervous.

The woman stroked Leni's hair back, smiling. "Your baby girl's fine, Ryan. She just has a simple cold. She probably got it from another kid at the daycare center."

Ryan let out a long relieved sigh and shook his head. "Thank God. I was about to go nuts."

Alexx chuckled and continued. "You'll have to keep her here for a couple of days, though."

Ryan nodded. "I'm sure Horatio will understand." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Man, I was so scared…"

Alexx stood and laid her hand on his arm. "It's okay, baby. You're learning." She smiled and walked towards the door. "Now what you're going to do is make her as comfortable as possible. You have children medicine, right?" He nodded his head. "Give her some. She'll be all better in just a few days."

Ryan nodded and thanked her again, giving her a hug. "You know, Ryan, you can invite me over when Leni's healthy too!"

He smiled and nodded as he opened the front door for her. "You can come visit any time you want, Alexx. I know Leni would love to chat with her 'auntie' more often."

Alexx gazed lovingly towards Leni's sleeping form and smiled. "I'd love to."

She squeezed his arm and gave him another smile before walking out to her car. Ryan waved at her as she drove away and then went back to his sleeping daughter. Looking down at her, he let out a long shaky breath. He knew it was just a cold, but he had never felt this scared in his life.

Quickly walking through the house, he turned off the lights and finally came back to pick Leni up. He brought her upstairs and decided to put her in his bed, more for his sake than for hers.

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?????? PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Again, thank you SO MUCH for all the great reviews!!!!!! There's only one chapter left!!!

ENJOY!!! And keep these reviews coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chapter 10**

" Leni, take a bite, please."

"No."

"Please, for Daddy."

"I'm not hungry."

"It's chicken soup, baby. It's like… drinking water." He sighed, defeated... Taking care of a happy and energetic Leni was a piece of cake compared to dealing with a sick, moody Leni. "Tell you what. Let's make a deal. You eat half the bowl I prepared for you, and after, we'll sit on the couch together and watch your favorite movie."

She gazed up at him, still pouting. "Beauty and the Beast?"

He smiled and nodded, stroking her hair back. "Yes. Beauty and the Beast."

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "Okay."

She had been acting like this since the moment she had woken up early that morning. He had woken up with her, given her a bath and had tried making her eat something, but was unsuccessful. Her fever had dropped considerably during the night, but now, she just felt bad in general. He had taken her downstairs to the living room, wrapped her in her blanket and made her lie down on the couch, where she had fallen asleep again. This had been about three hours ago.

He sighed and watched her as she reluctantly brought the spoon to her mouth, humoring him.

The only good thing that had come out of this was the fact that he hadn't had the time or the energy to think about Calleigh.

Someone knocking at the door interrupted his thoughts. It was probably Delko. He had called him earlier, asking him if he'd be free for a couple of hours, to come babysit Leni for him. He needed to do some errands and didn't want to bring a sick child with him. Delko had accepted instantly, telling him it was a slow day at work and he'd love to spend time with his future wife.

Ryan quickly walked up to the front door and opened it. "Hey man, thanks again for coming."

Eric followed him inside and shrugged and lifted an eyebrow. "No problem! I was a little surprised you called me though…"

Ryan snorted and led him through the living room. "I'm giving you ONE chance, Delko. Don't blow it." He smiled at the other man and walked in the kitchen. "Leni, we have a visitor!"

The little girl lifted her hazel eyes towards them and gave a weak smile. "Eric!"

The taller man sat next to her at the table and stroked her hair. "Hi, Leni. I hear you're not feeling well?"

Leni pouted. "No. I'm sick. And I can't go play with Mrs. Jenny."

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to grab his keys from the counter. "Leni, Daddy has to leave for a little while..."

"But you said you were going to watch Beauty and the Beast with me if I ate my soup!" She whined.

He grinned and lifted his chin towards Delko. "Uncle Eric will watch it with you, he told me he looooooves Beauty and the Beast. And you can teach him the songs and everything!"

She turned her head and stared at Eric with her large tired eyes, filled with hope. "Really?"

Eric grinned at her and nodded reluctantly. "Sure! I'd love to sing with you." He looked over her head at Ryan and gave him a 'youtellanybodyandI'llkillyou' glare.

Leni gave him another little smile. "Okay."

Ryan nodded and stood. "Alright. I should be back in about an hour. I'll try to make it quick."

"Will you get me a surprise?"

He smiled and kissed her head. "Sure."

"What about me?" Eric whined, making the little girl giggle.

Ryan walked around Leni's chair, grabbed the darker man's head and kissed it. "You too."

Delko shrugged him off, grimacing. "Let go of me, you ho..."

Ryan had slapped the back of his head. "Last chance, Delko."

He cringed. "Right. We'll be fine! Go!"

XXXXX

Ryan walked in the house quietly, trying not to make a sound as he brought his bags in the house, in case Leni was asleep. It had taken him a little more time than he had planned. Eric and her weren't in the living room, so he figured he had brought her upstairs to her bedroom. He went straight to the kitchen, set the bags on the counter and got busy emptying everything.

"Hi."

Ryan looked up from the refrigerator. "Calleigh." He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

Calleigh walked in the kitchen and gave him a small smile. "Eric had to get to something, so he called me to come take his place." She gave him an awkward grin and pointed upstairs. "I put Leni to bed."

Ryan nodded, but stayed quiet, unsure of what to say. He watched her silently as she balanced her weight from one foot to the other.

"I should… go."

"I'm sure Leni was very happy to see you."

She shook her head. "She probably doesn't even know I'm here. She was sleeping on the couch when I got here."

Ryan nodded and looked away, breathing deeply.

He never saw her take the few steps separating them, only felt her hand touch his shoulder. "Ryan…"

He opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as she went up on her tiptoes and softly brushed her lips against his. He didn't respond, too shocked to register what was happening.

She pulled back quickly and looked down, flustered. "I don't kn…" Ryan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him, crushing his lips against hers. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips were soft and her taste, intoxicating. Turning around, he backed her up into the counter. He bit softly at her lower lip and invaded her mouth as she opened her lips for him. Her hands were in his hair, keeping him close to her as she kissed him hungrily.

"Daddy?"

Ryan nearly jumped away from Calleigh and turned around, breathing hard. He quickly walked up to his daughter, who was standing by the entrance of the kitchen, and picked her up. "Hi sweetie! You're awake!" He shot a quick glance towards Calleigh, who was looking at the floor, still panting. "How are you feeling, baby?"

The little girl shrugged and looked over at the blond woman. "Calleigh?"

She lifted her head and kept her eyes on Leni, who was holding out her arms to her. Calleigh gave her a small smile. "Hi, little miss!" He voice was shaking.

Ryan sighed and walked up to her, handing her his daughter. Leni wrapped her arms around Calleigh's neck. "I've missed you!"

Calleigh's eyes shot up to Ryan's, unsure how to react. She sighed and closed her eyes, squeezing the little girl. "I've missed you too, Leni."

Leni lifted her head from Calleigh's shoulder and looked at her father, who was still standing close to them. "Daddy? Did you get me a surprise?"

Ryan chuckled, his slight frown disappearing instantly. "I see my little girl's back!"

Leni rolled her eyes and sighed. "But Daddy, I never left!"

It was Calleigh's turn to chuckle as Ryan shook his head and turned around. He reached for one of the plastic bags he had left on the counter and gave it to her. Her eyes went wide as she took a DVD in her hands and looked at the cover. "It's The Little Mermaid!"

She threw the bag on the floor and shook her legs around. Calleigh put her down and chuckled as the little girl ran in the living room. Smiling, Ryan rolled his eyes the same way she had a minute ago and followed her. Leni was already sitting on the couch, her eyes fixed on the DVD. "Didn't you forget something, Leni?"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Her eyes had never left the object in her hands.

He pouted. "Don't I get a hug and a kiss?"

Leni smiled and quickly got off the couch and ran into her father's arms. Ryan laughed, picked her up and gave her a kiss.

"Can I watch it now, Daddy? Pleeeease?"

Ryan nodded and carried her back to the couch. He sat her on it and wrapped the blanket around her. He then kneeled in front of her and took the DVD in his hands. "Yes, you can watch it now. BUT I'll make you a sandwich and I want you to eat all of it. Deal?"

Leni nodded, willing to do anything to get to watch the movie. Happy with the answer he got, he put the movie in the DVD player and let her start watching it as he went back in the kitchen to prepare her food.

Calleigh was still standing in the kitchen, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked up as he walked in, but quickly looked back down.

Ryan stared at her for a few seconds, his lips still burning from the kiss they had shared just a few minutes ago. He let out a long sigh. "Cal?"

She lifted her head and looked up at him again.

"Why did you come here?" He was almost whispering.

She answered automatically. "Eric called me to come look after Leni."

He shook his head, frowning. "No. Why did you REALLY come here."

She stayed quiet for a few seconds, staring down at her hands. "I…" She breathed deeply. "When you told me all these things yesterday, you really hurt me." She looked up at him and saw him wince slightly at the memory of what he had said to her. "I couldn't believe you would think I'd come here, get attached to Leni, and then leave without a second thought. I've known her for just a few weeks, Ryan, I know. But I love her. I would NEVER do ANYTHING to make her sad."

Ryan sighed and nodded. "I know… I just…"

She lifted her hand up and winced. "Let me finish, please." He nodded again and she continued. "What you said wasn't fair, Ryan. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought I knew YOU better than that. And the last thing you said…" She looked up and gave a bitter laugh. "I wasn't even able to sleep last night. I couldn't stop thinking about everything you said…"

Ryan gave out a long sigh and shook his head. "Cal, I…"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?" he paused, unsure of what he should say. "Cal, I said a lot of things."

Calleigh shook her head and walked closer to him. She gazed up at his face, her green eyes glittering. "Did you mean it?"

Ryan opened his mouth. "I…"

"Daddy? Can I have my sandwich now?"

"In a minute, Leni!" Ryan called back, never taking his eyes away from Calleigh's face. He let out a long shaky breath and cupped her face in his hands. "Yes."

Calleigh held her breath, her filling up with fresh tears. "Say it."

Ryan sighed deeply, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. "Calleigh… I… I love you."

She closed her eyes and let out the breath she was holding. Opening her eyes again, she lifted her face up to his and kissed his lips. Ryan let go of her face and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her tightly against him. Groaning, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, putting everything he had into it.

"DADDY?"

Calleigh snorted against his mouth and pulled away from his. "I think someone's hungry."

Panting, Ryan grinned and pointed behind him. "I think I should…"

The blond woman smiled. "Hmm hmm." She leaned in for a short kiss and pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a little out of place. Ryan thought she looked absolutely breathtaking. "I'll go sit with her while you do it."

He nodded but kept his arms wrapped around her. She rolled her eyes and kissed him one last time before she untangled herself from his hold and walked towards the living room. Ryan, who was sporting a goofy grin on his face, turned and opened the refrigerator, taking out what he needed for the sandwich.

"Ryan?"

He looked up at her, who was still standing by the entrance, his eyebrows raised.

"I love you too."

* * *

So?????????????????????????????????????????????????


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hey everyone! I'm sooooooooooo glad you've all been enjoying my story!!!! But this is the end... the last chapter. Hope you like it!!!! It's all fluff and... more fluff.

Read and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

"What are you doing?"

Calleigh grinned as Ryan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ryan bent his head down and brushed his lips on her neck, making her shiver. "It looks like you're washing the dishes."

She chuckled and cocked her head to the side, giving him better access to her skin. "Good job CSI Wolfe!"

He grinned against her skin and trailed kisses towards her ear. "How much time do we have?" He whispered.

"We have a little more than an hour. Eric and Natalia said they would take their time."

"Let's not waste it then."

Calleigh grinned wickedly and started moving her hips in circles against him, making him groan. "Witch."

She chuckled and turned around in his arms. She grabbed the front of his t-shirt and brought his face down to hers, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hands travelled down to her ass, bringing her tightly against his growing need. Their kisses became more passionate as they caressed each other's body, enjoying the moans they were able to draw out from the other. Calleigh finally pulled back and quickly lifted her white t-shirt over her head, panting. "Enough teasing."

Ryan chuckled and pulled his own t-shirt off, throwing it behind him. "I haven't even started teasing you, Cal."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallway, towards the bedroom. Before they reached the door, Ryan pushed her against the closest wall and crushed his lips to hers, drawing a soft groan from her throat. He caressed her bare sides and reached behind her to unhook her bra. He let the garment fall to the floor and wrapped his arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her bare skin against his. His lips left her mouth and moved down to her neck. He moaned against her skin as she started working on the zipper of his jeans. Panting, she pushed them down over his hips and cupped him with her soft hands.

"MOMMY!!!! DADDY!!!!"

"OH MY GOD!" They both shrieked and pulled apart abruptly. Ryan fumbled with his pants, desperately trying to pull them back on, as Calleigh grabbed her bra from the floor and just ran to their bedroom, having left her t-shirt in the kitchen.

He had just zipped his jeans back up when a little brunette finally found him and grabbed him by the waist. "Daddy!"

Still slightly breathless, Ryan looked down at his daughter and smiled nervously. "Hi baby! Where are Uncle Eric and Auntie Natalia?"

"They were just following me. Where's mommy?"

"Right here, Leni." Calleigh opened the bedroom door and walked out, her red face clashing against the bright blue of her shirt. She looked up and smiled at Ryan, who had a very disappointed look on his face. They walked back in the living room and looked at the front door as Eric finally walked in, followed by Natalia.

The Cuban smirked when he noticed his friends' disheveled appearances. "Are we interrupting something?"

Ryan looked down at his bare chest and quickly went back to the kitchen. "You were supposed to be at the park for more than an hour." He called as he walked back, pulling his purple t-shirt over his head.

Natalia looked at Calleigh and gave her an weak smile. "Sorry, Cal. There was an… incident."

Eric opened his mouth to continue but was interrupted by Leni, who started jumping up and down. "Parker vomited on Uncle Eric!"

Ryan snorted and looked at Natalia, who was holding a very smiley Parker. The baby looked at him and giggled, showing his only two teeth. He must have gotten throw up on himself, since he was only wearing his diaper.

"Uncle Eric was pushing Parker on the swings, and he was going really really high, and when Uncle Eric picked him up, Parker vom…" Eric had put a hand over the little girl's mouth, stopping her never ending verbal flow.

Ryan laughed as Calleigh went up to Natalia and took the brown haired boy in her arms. "He doesn't look sick at all!"

Eric snorted. "I KNOW he's not sick." He pointed at his spoiled shirt and grimaced. "Look at the state I'm in! I couldn't spend another hour at the park smelling like baby vomit!!!"

Natalia rolled her eyes at him and stroked the little boy's hair. "We had no choice… Parker's clothes were really disgusting."

Calleigh laughed and kissed the giggling baby. "It's okay, these things happen." She put Parker down on the floor and let him toddle towards his dad.

Ryan smirked and bent down to pick up his son. "You want to see Daddy, huh!" He gave a sloppy kiss on his chubby cheek, drawing another round of giggles. "You little monster, you barfed on Uncle Eric!"

Eric cringed, trying to ignore the smell coming from his shirt. "Yeah. And Uncle Eric is now going to go home, and get changed."

Natalia nodded and gave Calleigh a hug. "Sorry again for… interrupting."

The blond woman smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Hey it's not your fault! That's the beauty of having kids!"

The brunette laughed and looked over at Leni, who was sitting on the couch, going through one of her children's books. "Leni, do you want to give me a kiss before I leave?"

Leni nodded, threw her book on the couch and ran up to her aunt. "Bye, Auntie Talia!" She gave her a hug and walked around her to do the same with her uncle. Eric lifted his hands up and shook his head. "I'm sure you don't want your brother's vomit on you!" The little girl grimaced and shook her head. "Bye, Uncle Eric." She wrapped her short arms around the tall man's legs, making him laugh.

Ryan put his boy back down and let him go to his toy box. "Thanks again! I hope all this won't keep you from babysitting again!"

Eric snorted and shook his head. "No way! I love that kid! Except for the vomiting part, he's great!"

Leni started jumping up and down again. "What about me, what about me?"

The Cuban smirked and ruffled her hair. "You, Leni, are the best niece in the world."

"Yay!!! So that means I deserve more gifts!"

They all laughed and shook their heads at the little girl. Calleigh and Ryan followed the couple out of the house and waved at them before shutting the door. The blond woman sighed and laid her head on Ryan's shoulder. "This sucks…"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm actually getting used to it…"

Calleigh snorted and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I guess I'll go give Parker a bath."

Ryan nodded and kissed the top of her head. "And I'll go wash the dishes."

XXXXX

Calleigh stroked her son's soft brown hair and smiled down at his sleeping face. It was incredible how much Parker looked exactly like his dad. The same light brown hair, the same hazel eyes, the same smile. It was almost as if she hadn't had anything to do with his birth.

She sighed, gave him one last look and left his crib. She walked out of the room and met Ryan in the hallway. "Leni's already asleep?"

Ryan nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, leading her down the stairs. "Yeah. She was really tired. Tomorrow's a big day for her."

Calleigh nodded and sat on the couch, pulling Ryan down next to her. "I can't believe our little girl's actually starting school."

Ryan smiled and rubbed her arm. "It's ok. It was bound to happen. But you still have the little one to take care of! And he's not going to start school for another four years!"

The blond woman grinned and cuddled against his side. "You know, I've been thinking."

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "You have got to stop doing that."

Calleigh slapped his chest playfully and continued. "I'm these kids' mom, and none of them looks like me. They both look exactly like you. And it sucks."

He smiled and kissed her temple softly. "That's why these kids are so good looking." He laughed as she slapped his chest again. "But I have to admit, a blond-haired, green-eyed little girl would look absolutely gorgeous."

Calleigh smiled and glanced up at him. "Yeah…"

Ryan grinned wickedly and pushed her down on the couch. He lied down on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms and settling his legs between hers. He bent his head down and kissed her lips, drawing a soft moan from her. They kissed softly, slowly exploring each other's mouths. After a few minutes, they reluctantly pulled apart, panting. Ryan smiled down at her and pushed his hips into her, showing her what he wanted.

Calleigh moaned and nibbled at his chin. "You want to continue what we started this afternoon?"

Ryan grinned and bent his head down again, brushing his lips against hers. "Actually, I was about to ask you if you'd like to try for this blond baby."

Calleigh breathed in and pulled back, searching his eyes. "Really? You want another one?"

He smiled softly and nodded his head. "I'd love to have a mini Calleigh running around."

She gave him a bright smile and grabbed his head, bringing him down for a long, passionate kiss.

THE END!!!!

* * *

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ????

Thanks for AAAALLLLLL you reviewers, you've been all nice to me and who have given me great advice!!! I really apperciated it!!!!!! Still do!!! ^_^


End file.
